DOE EYES
by carmaaliyah
Summary: As Joyanna Doe drove along the Florida highway I-75, she hurried to pick up her cell phone. “Hey! Wuz up girl, shouldn’t your ass be working” she answered


**DOE EYES**

As Joyanna Doe drove along the Florida highway I-75, she hurried to pick up her cell phone. "Hey! Wuz up girl, shouldn't your ass be working" she answered.

"Hello to you too, " Moe Beacon replied. "Just calling to check up on you. When are you going to make it in" Moe was Joyanna's best-friend . "Did I not tell to turn your phone off" Moe said

"Yeah you did, but I have a bad habitat of leaving it on in case of an emergency. By the way thanks for planning my vacation Moe" Joyanna replied sarcastically

" You're Welcome! Everyone needs to get away from it all sometimes. Life has a way of stressing you out." Moe replied slightly laughing.

"When you have no life, no family and no past, you stick to only constant and the secure things in life"Joyanna thought." My job is that one thing, it is my only source of fun , pleasure and simple joy in my life" she silently thought

"I need for my star bartender to be in a relaxed state of mind when she comes back. Don't worry everything has been taking care of, so how was your time in Miami" Moe spoke quickly. "Okay darling! I got a meeting to get to so hope you had a lot of fun and got laid bye-bye", and she disconnected, before Joyanna could say her good-byes.

"What right does she have to mess my life up?" Joyanna thought. For the last two and half year Joyanna supervised almost every event at Teaser a strip club just out of Tallahassee, on top of her bartending duties. She made sure the club was always stocked with the finest liquor. Now she was supposed to leave all her work behind to Savannah MacFinn . Savannah would not stop at any thing just to take over Joyanna 's position at Teaser.

Joyanna had other thoughts on her mind. It had been four years since she woke in that hospital. Four years of not knowing who she was or where she had been or how she made it to Mt. Vermont that night. The only clue of her past life was tattooed on her left ankle "Joyanna", leaving the Doctors at Mt. Vermont no choice but to caller Joyanna Doe while she led in a coma for six months.

Joyanna thought away as her foot push on the gas accelerating the speed of her rented black Ford Explorer as she passed through Madison county. She didn't think about the speed of the Suv because her mind was in other places ,when suddenly a rabbit shot out in the road right in front of the Explorer. Joyanna stepped on the brake as she did the covering on her Firestone tires came off causing her Explorer to slide of the road and rollover into a big ditch slamming Joyanna's head against a stirring wheel sending her into a cold black world that she head once been before.

As Skylar "Demin" Legend the heir to one of the richest family in the nation. Demin rode through the open grounds of his massive ranch name Eronia in Homestead . He couldn't help but remember her, his beautiful young wife and their memories and the beginning of a life together that had been cut short by a drunk driver who put her in a coma. He thought of the marriage that has seem so unlikely, but it had seemed it would last forever and of the daughter that they created in the long nights where they made love until dawn, who would now grow up not knowing her mother. Demin rode his black stallion up the hill to an open field where it made him think quickly of her. Knowing the ranch so well Demin never gave thought to riding reckless on his own private parts of the ranch grounds. He rode straight into his own stables jump off his horse and handed the reigns to his trusted stable manager and friend Russ.

"Good morning ! Demin" Russ simiply replied before walking away.

It made Demin think that the old man knew more than he let on. Ruiz slowly walked to the house where he and his Daughter Miyoko Joyanna Lee-Legend live with Jhene's mother Herenia James-Lee who over the years had been Demin's nanny and now she serves as Demin's housekeeper and nanny to Miyoko Lee her Granddaughter . She kept his wife spirit and culture and memory alive, for his sixteen-month-old daughter and he even though it hurt him.

"Good morning Demin it is a lovely day. Did you enjoy your rode this morning"Herenia said as she stood over a stove making breakfast for her two-year-old Granddaughter

"Good morning Mama" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Jhene was the only person who had his permission to call him by his first name.

"Good morning princess"as he kisses his daughter on the forehead. Miyoko Lee as everyone called her, just looked at him while she rubs her eyes as she sat in her high chair.

"Goo Moruing Dadddy"Miyoko Lee said as her Grandma put her breakfast in front of her.

"May I suggest you take yourself up stairs and fresh in up, before you eat breakfast" she said as he pass the counter and grabs two pieces of bacon and heads up the stairs to the Master Bedroom

"We have a trauma to the head coming in" the EMT said to the nurse

"Report" the nurse replied back as they

"We have a young Black . . . No Hispanic . . . let just say Black-mix .In her early 20's with cut to the top of her skull. From what we see on the ride over she has small cuts on the crown of the skull that may or may not be deep" the EMT said as the rush the limp body of their victim into the emergency room.

Nurses rush in to help their new patient "Oh my God Jhene Lee!" Reah replied.

"Do you know her ma'am?" another nurse responded

"Well do you know her Reah"the Doctor Charles said .

"Because if you do tell us"the nurse answered

"She had no ID on her" the other EMT said

. "She is my baby sister her name is Jhene Jade Lee-Legend"Reah said calmly.

" I want a Cat Scan on the stat"the Charles said "Reah Lee I'm going to ask you to leave because of your personal history with the patient, but if you will get the file of the patient since she is your sister she was probably born in this Hospital. Am I right?" Reah Lee only nods her head as she leaves out to find the very familiar file the one she never ever thought she would open.

Demin picks out his best cotton blue shirt and some simple blue jeans. As he rush down the stairs he heard Herenia scream he ran to the kitchen very quickly when he got there Herenia was there with her mouth open ,and tears running down her face and the phone in her hand she tried to say something but nothing came out

Demin takes the phone, says "Hello . . . Reah calm down! Why are you crying ? Is John okay . . . your not making any sense?" Demin said.

On the other end Reah took a good minute before she spoke again "Demin!... Jhene Lee just came in on a stretcher"Reah said.

What that's impossible! She in a hospital in Texas . . . "He said.

"No, Demin she . . . she is right here in Homestead." Reah said before he could finish his sentence "You need to get down here now."

That was the last thing he heard before the phone disconnected, like it would have made a difference.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm going to the hospital I will be back later." He simply said "I . . . I'm coming with you."Herenia said.

"Jhene Lee . . . Jhene Lee . . . Jhene Jade Lee-Legend can you open your eyes for me?." Dr. Charles asked

"She is not responding to the name.Are you sure this is her name?" the Dr. John replied

Jhene (Joyanna)slowly open her eyes not know why this strange man was calling her that "Who are you?" Jhene said . "Where am I"

"I'm your Doctor . Dr. John Smith you're in a hospital in Homestead. You were in a bad accident. You hit your head on the stirring wheel. Do you remember the accident?" As he pulled out a small light.

"No!" She said plainly.

"Open your eyes wide for me?"As he shines the small light in patient eyes' and looks at the color and how far had her eyes dilated. "That's a good girl . . . do you remember how you got here Jhene?" he asked as a some what older black nurse came with the information from the Cat Scan . She handed it to him and walk away in a hurry. "Do you feel dizzy or disoriented?" John said.

"No I want to go to sleep really bad though" Jhene said..

"How old are you?" he asked..

"I don't know" she answered.

"How many years have you been living here?"He asked.

. " What do you mean ." she answered.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I don't know" she answered.

A nurse came in through the door" The family is here."she said "Take blood samples"John said as

He walked through the door and down the hall into the waiting room. "Hello Herenia! How are you doing?"John said .

"Cut the small talk and get to the fact. How is my wife?"Demin said trying to hold back his temper.

"Calm down honey! The Doctor will let us know what has happen"said Herenia very calmly to Ruiz

"First off let me give the good news .She was not injured badly just some small cut to the crown of her head which will not need any stiches,but there is some things that do concern me like the fact she does not remember the basics and simple thing about her life or family or about herself and looking at her file with her suffering a coma after be an accident that is very common for this to happen ,but Demin she should not have been driving home for that hospital in South Carolina. She is very lucky she didn't get hurt badly again this accident could have sent her into another coma. There will be some bruising around the forehead maybe some swelling around and above her eyes,but there will be nothing farther from that. In all in all she should be ok and she should start remembering her past,but if she doesn't you will need to call this Doctor." As he said handing the card to Demin.

"It could be a number of reasons why she doesn't remember things .Which will mean we will have to give her some more testing so that we can locate the exact problem,but there still the issue of the coma and has she completely recovered from it" Reah replied.

"May we go visit her?" Herenia asked

"Yeah, but one at a time we don't want to stress her. She will be down the hall in 156, but soon she will be moving." John said

Herenia got up from her seat and headed down the hall to see her daughter who she had not laid eyes on for four-half long and painful years. As John began to walk away "John hold up. What in the hell did you mean she was driving from the South Carolina Hospital."

"Hello Babygirl! How are you doing today?" Herenia asked Jhene Lee ,but got no answer from her . "I'm sorry I forgot sweety .I'm your mother my name is Herenia Davison Lee and you're my youngest daughter Jhene Jade Lee Legend you are married to Skylar Demin Legend and you have a beautiful little girl you had her while you where in the coma her name is Miyoko Joyanna Lee-Legend. I got pictures would you like to see?" With a nod of the head she showed Jhene the most recent picture of Miyoko . "We all call her Miyoko Lee like you used to call your doll and damn if she does remind me of that doll so precious." Herenia said

Jhene saw an almond colored child sitting hugging a pale pink rabbit in her small arms while in a pale pink dress smiling at the camera the child was so beautiful. Knowing that this child was hers made tears run down her face.

"Where is she?" Jhene asked

"She is at the house honey with Mrs. Legend . She is still very young and she has never seen you before. You where three months pregnant when the accidents happen .It was a miracle that the baby was not killed that what the Doctor told Demin when he got to the hospital. The doctor said it was mostly cause of you .You stayed awake the whole time while the Doctor where checking on the baby and after that you went to sleep and didn't wake up until now"Herenia kisses her daughter forehead. "Don't you worry about Miyoko Lee she is just two she will be happy to have you home? She is just going to love you?"

Jhene cries even harder she lifts her self up to embrace this woman who was suppose to be her mother, they just sat there for a good moment and hugged each other in cried together.

Then the door open and the same nurse that Jhene had seen early . Herenia turns around to see who had come through the door and then she spoke "Reah Lee come over and give your sister a hug" Herenia said.Reah did what she said she put her arms around her sister ,then she began to cry ,than everyone just gather there hands around each other and just cried

Then the door open in through it came the most beautiful man she had ever seen he was so young and virile and so dangerous, but some how she knew he would never hurt her and then the last kind of surprise she ever expected was that he had startled her which was now causing several things to happen she found it hard to breathe and her heart beat faster and then her heart slammed against her chest . Causing him to look at her Jhene grew hot a he stared her over the he smiled his teeth were white and straight .His grin made his olive tanned face seem less dangerous and more sweety and gentle. He was just so intriguing and arrestingly sexy that Jhene felt such a pure rush of guilt that she drop her head down so not to stare at the handsome stranger and she knew if her husband came in he would not like to be staring so at another man like that and the she started to cry. The Her mother and sister left the room with out another word . The handsome gentlemen come over to her and sat on the edge of the bed ,gently hug her so that he would not hurt her. "Shhh! My love it is okay. I know how you don't like Hospitals .I am working on getting you out of here tonight if not then tomorrow . Okay so don't cry." she just nod her head "Skylar" she said . He look at her deeply in the eyes before he passionately kissing her on the lips after a mintue or two he slowly start kissing her bruise face and then head bac straight to her lips again where he worship the with his soft lips. "Stop" she said under his kiss " I can't do this. I'm married and I will not cheat on my husband" she said "Jhene what are you talking about." as he looked deeply into her green eyes with a confuse look "I am your husband."Ruiz said "You can't be" she said

Those words had hunted Demin for the last two days .Then that Dr. Smith came through the door and told him to leave, Smith annoyed the hell out him anyway so all he wanted to do was deck him good right there and then, but he had Jhene to think of and he didn't want to scare her with his temper. He thought about all of this while he chop wood into small pieces for a barbeque that Herenia was throwing for Jhene's homecoming she was released from the hospital today in Reah was bring her to the ranch. Herenia had sent him to do so he knew why because he had been pacing back and forth in front of the main door to the house. Now he was hot and sweaty, He threw all the wood in back of his pick and drive to the main house where he lived.

He walked in slamming the door behind him with the full intent on walking straight up stairs to his bedroom Herenia try to say something,but he kept walking all way up stairs into his room closed and lock the door where he stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom.

There where she was in the shower naked washing her hair. He could not help himself he open the glass shower door with gentle ease she was so relax with her eyes close and the hot water running all over the luscious curves of her breast they were plentiful yet shapely and when he held them in his hand the spilled over the sides of his hand. It was the one thing that she that had embarrassed her .She thought it was her worst physical feature especially when she was young since she was a tomboy which drew the wrong kind of attention from her mostly male friends when they played games. It was not until their honeymoon where she learned to love her body, because he loved it so well. That night it was the first time he made love to her. He had spent a undivided hour worshiping her bosoms with his mouth. He had never seen breast more heavenly.

Now just to look at her stark naked and wet had fully aroused him. "Let me help you wash your hair?" Jhene was cause to jump and turn around to look at him right behind her only to feel her throat close after she gasps from seeing this man who was suppose to be her husband naked with a smile while his abundant and perfect member stood out to mock her .Jhene felt her body get hot all over as he looked over her with his light brown eyes.

His body was distinguished yet athletic his shoulders were broad and chest was muscular with a well-sculpted stomach, just below his navel point there was a slenderized line of black curly hair which led all the way down to his most private place. Then he drew her into his arms and pulled her close .Holding her against his own wet body firmly it was breast to chest, tummy to abdomen , crotch to shaft and soft round thighs to hard muscular thighs .

Demin started to softly kiss her neck Jhene was unconsciously unaware that she let her head fall back so he could gain more access to her neck. He trailed passionate kisses up her neck to her mouth .His mouth was upon her mouth red-hot, demanding as he slanted his lips across her to attain additional access to her mouth he heard a passionate sound come from her throat which only made him intensified the kiss. Her knees limp and powerless she nearly fell back to the shower wall, but he press together her body harder to his. His velvety-smooth texture tongue slipped in her mouth his tongue was delicious to her she never had something so good in her mouth.

Then he paused to let her breathe and she just look at him astonish at what just happen "I'm not going to make love to my wife for the first time in a long time in the shower." he said "Where going to bed." that was the last thing he saadi before he pick her up and open the glass shower door carry her across the bathroom to the bedroom leaving the shower running. Then he laid her gently across the bed .He move her lighten goldish-brown curls from her face so that he could see all of her he didn't touch with his hands he let his brown eyes gaze of her body ,then when he could get enough he gently laid across her now having taste her he was even more anxious for her than he had ever been out of the five and half years they been married. He just held her in that position kissing her lips while letting her get use to the sensations that where running through her body and then he leaned back from her. He noticed that her breathing had become heavy he knew that she was would melt a his touch so he placed his on her round and shapely hips then very slowly to her slenderer waistline all the way to her breast as he hooked his thumb beneath she moan.

Deminknew he had her right where he had wanted her. He spread her knees a part so that he laid on top her so that his stomach caress her crotch. Then he bent down to her beautiful ample bosoms and began to plant long heated kisses on them then he said "You make me so hard" she just looked at him in shock. Then out-of-nowhere there was a knock at the door where a small voice said "Daddy". Damn he thought as he looked at the locked bedroom door his little girl had perfect timing. Wh..Who is that?" Jhene asked as she looked at him. She began to get up and he used his body pushed her back down on the bed "I will get it"he told her "WaitMiyoko Daddy is getting dressed."

"Okay" the small voice said. Ruiz turns around to look at her"We will finish this later." As he looked deeply into her eyes "Is that okay with you."She nods knowing that she would not be all-right until he was engrossed deeply within her womb. How could she feel so deep for a man she knew nothing about yet she had let her do all those wonder things to her body?

He had got up and went to the oak bureau and pulled out a large shirt from it "Place this over you for now." She did as he asked they moved across the room by the door he had left his jeans. He tries to pull them up promptly yet he could not and she had instantly known why "Honey slow down." She had got up from the edge of the bed "Here let me help" his jeans where tangled around his waist. Before he could say anything her arms where around his buttock untangling as well as pull the pants on him she move around to untangle his jeans from back to front


End file.
